Quests
The game provides you with a Quest Journal which has four sections: All Quests, Active Quests, Failed Quests, and Completed Quests. The journal mostly resets itself each time that you end a chapter, including the Prologue, but a few overarching quests persist in Completed Quests. Note that the Journal mostly includes quests related to the plot, not every possible task that can be completed - some are too trivial to be included, others are optional "secrets" for thorough players. __TOC__ Prologue Mostly written in jest, apparently. Recover Your Power Re-gather everything that was stolen (3 sticks) Gather an Army Recruit soldiers to fight for you (3 sticks) Build a Harem Select the finest women from all the realms (3 sticks) Incubus King Rematch Take revenge and claim your destiny (5 sticks) Defeat the King Attempt to defeat the Incubus King (1 stick) See the detailed walkthrough. Chapter 1 Introspection Reevaluate life (5 sticks). This quest is part of the main plot (it gets more objectives as you advance the game) and cannot be completed before the end of this chapter. Mushroom Collecting Let Tal collect mushrooms (in reality you can collect more mushrooms after Tal's demise). There are two tiers to this quest: :The first stage garners you a pair of Gloves and 500 Sx. :Mushroom Locations: :*Northeast from the start (kill everything in your path). :*Slightly above the bridge (near the ambush site). :*Near the cave entrance. :The second stage garners you a Silk Whip and 500 Sx. You can complete this stage only after you kill the Chosen One. Some enemies will also respawn, so kill them for extra XP and Sx. :Mushroom Locations: :*Where you wake up after the explosion (return during the day). :*Above and to the right of the cave exit. :*One screen over from the main camp, just below the log (wasn't there before). Chosen Assignment Fulfill obligations with the Church of Ivala (1 stick). Detailed walkthrough. Make Simon an Incubus King He knows he wants to (2 sticks). To convince Simon, you have to: *Talk with the old woman near the recent graves. *Talk with the soldier patrolling inside the church. After that interact with other characters to get a feel of how the things are (in a word: badly). *Have sex with Yarra (interact with the bed in Simon's house). *Have sex with Qum D'umpe. Finally, go talk with Simon again. Gain Economic Power Earn a foothold in the merchant world (3 sticks). Very straightforward quest where you only have to follow the plot. During the Find a viable partner section, you have the option to gain or lose some Relationship Points. Megail's Deal Fulfill Megail's conditions (2 sticks). You need 50,000 PRoN plus something rare. You can get as much as 65000 PRoN if you do all the sidequestsAka's request is not necessary for this one, but gives you a great weapon for Aka plus it improves your relationship with Aka. described below plus a little secret job. Aka Request Help Aka create a custom knife (2 sticks). The first step is buying the raw material (ore) from a distributor. *You can buy the ore in the Armor shop for 750 Sx. *You can buy the ore in the potions shop for 1500 Sx (curiously you can't get it from the blacksmith's son). You then have to forge it in the weapons shop. Talk with the blacksmith, who will ask for 500 Sx as payment. Finally, you have to enchant it. You can make a choice here too: *The magic shop (the enchantment costs 1500 Sx). *The Academy (the enchantment costs 2000 Sx). *The Jewelry store (the enchantment costs 2500 Sx) And voilà you have a Custom Knife and some RP with Aka. The Stineford Mine Help Hilstara purify the mine (2 sticks). Once you arrive near the barrier, you can't carry on until you complete Simon's Daughter quest. See Robin's page if you have any trouble acquiring it. Once you have Robin in your party, she will lift the barrierYou can no longer exit the mine, so I suggest that you do so with a rested party: regardless Robin will spend part of her Mana reserve.. Defeat the rest of the normal enemies and the boss to conclude the quest. Hilstara will accompany your party till you leave Stineford. Don't worry, you'll be able to acquire her permanently later. Simon's Daughter Spend time with Robin (2 sticks). Pretty straightforward. Remember to equip Robin with the Shining Sceptre if you got it in the Prologue. If you have troubles beating the final boss, you can check the Boss mini-guide. You get 5000 PRoN (and a speech & sanctimonious sermon from some administrative guy). Robin's Education Finish Robin's potion license (1 sticks). You have to gather 4 ingredients: Mana Shrooms, Thaumaturgic Mold, Pailing Leaves and Sarxite substitutive. :Locations: :*The Mana Shrooms are to the left of the pond. :*The Paling Leaves can be found (after a fight) in the north-eastern section. :*The Thaumaturgic Mold can be found in the Succubi Tower (talk to the Succubus cleaning the mold in the dormitory). :*The Sarxite substitute (Corrupted Webbing) can be found in the infested house in the Slums (interact with the shining table). Return to Robin's room and chat with her to proceed to the concoction. The only remaining choice is if you want to sell the potions (you get 5000 PRoN) or you keep them (you get 12 potions of various types). In the long run, the former is probably the best choice. (Note: all of the potions are easily available ones like health, mana, etc; you're not missing anything special by selling them) Yarra's Request Something is wrong in Stineford (1 sticks). To start this quest, you have to check the sewer entrance in the Slums. Yarra will ask you for time to reflect. Talk to her in in your room after you have slept there. Check the sewer again and you will have access to an underground dungeon. Among other things, you'll find a Shining Sword (a collectible item) and a Mage Pin there. Some of the enemies (the Murkles for instance) have an Attack that Silences your party members (both the Mage Pin and the Slave Pin grant immunity to that state). Interact with all the Succubi to get your rewards: allies, Relationship Points to both Yarra (10) and Qum (5), access to various specialized stores and 2500 PRoN. Slavery in Stineford Assist Carina in fighting slavery (1 stick). Go to the warehouse in the Slums (the building with the wooden door). Take care of all the thugs and their boss. Note: Be sure to grab most of the items off the walls since you can sell them for gold(Sx). Talk to Carina to get your reward: 2500 PRoN & relationship points with her. Orcent's problem Help Orcent find a partner (1 stick). You first find Orcent and his band when you first arrive to the Stineford region. They have been used by some unscrupulous humans as a front to commit atrocities and go unpunished. After you punish the true culprits, talk to him to get a new ally (and a small army). In a subsequent visit you can dominate two groups of orcsGives you a boost on your stats and XP. or kill them.If you take this option you weaken your new army. Talk to the mobile maid (Lucy) in The Gilded Lilly. She lives in sexual slavery and is willing to do anything to escape. Talk to her again and visit Orcent at the farm. You receive 5000 PRoN (after a conversion) for your efforts (hah!). I wish that they will live happily ever after but this is Sierra's world so we will have to wait and see. Journey to Yihilin Reach Yhilin and continue work (3 sticks). Pretty straightforward. See the walkthrough for more details and info. Stop Ivastan's Plan Stop the plan before it's too late (3 sticks). I'm doing a very detailed description here of all the necessary steps, because I had played various times and did not always remember where I had to go next. My suggestion is that you only check this section if your lose your way. After the conversations with Megail and her employee, follow Simon's suggestion and start looking for clues in the outskirts. There is a distinguished gentleman who seems to have more than a few issues with Reval, which gives you some information regarding Reval's new personnel. Talk with the head of the various mercenary groups: the Dusty HordeA very pleasant people indeed!, the AriGarda Courteous, but very strict about codes and honor, so no information is forthcoming. and the Iron Cudgel.Which gives you some news about the Redlights. After this last conversation, Simon concludes that the next step is to interrogate a smuggler.It won't be the last time that the party, complete or not, has deals with him.. You can find him in the Merchant's Quarter (natural place for a smuggler) and once more Yarra's seductive skills save the day. After a little Succubus action, he spills the beans: The next place to visit is the Miners' Junction, where you find a disenchanted former guard of Reval's. He tells you that Reval has new friends in high places, but he didn't have access to any sensible info. Fortunately, he points you to the next piece of the puzzle: Hank, a drunkard that used to keep an eye on Reval's ladies. He can be found lying on the ground in the Outskirts and he is not in a cooperative mode. It really doesn't matter to Hilstara. After a friendly chat, he confirms that Reval's new allies are nobles of an unknown faction that opposes the Queen. As Simon has no access to the Queen, he decides to visit an old friend who might be able to give him further insight into the matter: the High Priestess Sarai. So you should know where to go next. Pay real attention to the following conversation because it's brilliant (and hilarious). The most relevant part is the warning about a dangerous mage.From Renthnor, the same continent whence Reval's trainers come from. Now, if you are a dangerous amoral mage involved in a plot against the Crown, against whom would you go? If you are thinking the soldiers, you're right. Now, where do the soldiers go when they are off-duty? To the Pub in the Court sector, because that fine establishment is reserved for their exclusive use. Hidden, you observe impotent the events and learn various things. First, the target's name is Trin. More pertinent to the quest, she can (and has) created duplicates of the guards. The clock is ticking now! You have to locate her ASAP. You check in the Miners' Juction: zero. In the Cathedral: zero. Nothing in the Merchant Quarter either. What about the Outskirts? Bingo! After a very revealing conversation, slightly uncomfortable for the party, she gives you the final piece: the map with the secret hidden entrance to the palace. If you want to make any kind of purchase, now is the moment to do so. When you're prepared, talk to the wagon driver to proceed with the dungeon part. About the dungeon part, check the Scion Boss' page if you have any troubles with him. The rest shouldn't cause any kind of trouble. Noble figurines Locate family figurines (1 stick). You get this quest by talking with a noble located below the pub in the Court. She asks for your help in locating some lost heirlooms. You will find them during Megail's rescue. Your reward consists of up to 3000sxIn function of the number of figurines that you find inside the red chest. and the acknowledgment of a beautiful damsel. Who can ask for moreIt also increases slightly your social score.? There is a chest with up to three figurines inside, one disappears each time you're spotted by the Unmen and UnwomenOriginal source.. The maze itself requires patience and a little bit of planning, but it's not overly difficult. Merchant trouble Deal with Megail's problems (2 sticks). The meeting with Reval is pretty straightforward. You simply have to follow the events and react to them. See the Secrets page for more details. Finding Megail is a bit trickier. First, be a man and confront Janine (and others) about your mistake with Megail. After that, go to your room and you will have a chat with Riala. She will tell you that she has located Megail but she needs divine help to move you there. As you have to cross the Court to got the Cathedral, now is a good time to talk with the noble from the above quest. Meet Sarai at the Cathedral and have a heart to heart with her.It gives a lot of background information regarding Sarai and her motivations. After you have completed this step, talk to Riala outside your room and you will be teleported to the house.Remember to rest before you go there as it's a challenging dungeon. See the relevant part of the walkthrough for a guide to the dungeon and its enemies. Chapter 2 Preparations See the relevant part of the walkthrough. Lost Merchandise Goods have been lost in the gorge of Rebel's Pass (1 stick). Pretty straightforward. Talk to the red-haired guy at the Pub in the Noble District of Stineford to start it. Go to the Rebel's Pass, recover the goods and talk to the guy again. Reward: 5000 Sx and 5 days in time travel. Impending Horde Stop the orc horde from attacking the Watchtowers (3 sticks). As the captain of the guard of the Feroholm says: Prophetic words indeed. Just when the people were hoping for a long period of rest and training (and adapting to the presence of both Altina and Varia), the Lunatic Maniac Incubus King has important strategical considerationsKidding!, he wants a crownjob o_o O_O 0_0!!! to invade Ardoheim. Sadly, he has at least one competent subordinate, Iris, that already has a plan to proceed. As a consolation, Riala has the time to warn you to prepare and gather your forces to defeat it's vanguard (which is small but fast). More bad news. To avoid dooming Simon's long-term plans by attracting attention, he can't try to get control of the opposing forces. That only leaves the old fashioned way. Fortunately, Riala can help with the gathering of all your forces (including your mercenaries, if you invested in them). But the omens are not good. See the relevant part of the walkthrough to learn more about the preparations and the scouting necessary. Once you are done with the scouting, you will find an Armor (similar to the one that you can find in the Optional Dungeon?), that could amplify your power. But a better approach seems to be using it for the Doomed King plan. Even more importantly: That task falls on the young shoulders of Robin. Meanwhile, Iris has another trick in her sleeve: a seed of corruption. Carina, overconfident in her own abilities and power, decides to tackle it on. Simon tries to stop her, but he can't. After Carina joins the party, you can touch base with your girls. Rest and talk with Riala when you're ready. In function on how many forces you have collected, you will get more or less rewards. After that there is an optional sex scene if you had a good enough result in the battle. Sadly, Iris has a second fragment ready to strike. Observe how the situation unfoldsThere are no more decisions to make.. Explosives Find Varia and acquire her explosives (3 sticks). See the section West Delgar Forest for a detailed walkthrough. Introspection Reevaluate life (5 sticks). Economic concerns Go to Aram and consolidate resources (3 sticks). See the section Megail's Path for a detailed walkthrough. Aramite Bounties Moonlight as a bounty hunter (1 stick). Check this section for a detailed walkthrough. You should bear in mind that you can't complete all the goals of this quest with either version of Varia. Aka's Condition Find any way to improve Aka's health (2 sticks). In function on how much of this quest you had of Aka's condition drains between 5-20% of her health per round. So it's in your best interests to complete this quest as soon as you can. To start this quest talk with Robin (follow the secret passage from the throne room and you will find her and the big armor in a room nearby), she will suggest that you speak with Yarra. Speak with her, check the Palace's library (see the Secrets page for more details) and then talk with Robin again. Gain access to the House Rose library and after you have found the right book, return to the palace and talk to Robin in her room. After the sex scene (despite appearances you aren't cured yetHowever, as you will soon see on Simon's Path, you have just bought Simon an extra 2 days in the Orgasmic Empire to find a cure.), you have to consult a religious library (go visit Sarai at the Cathedral). After that, return to Robin's room, interact twice with Robin (first for a sex scene, second to perform the ritual) to complete this quest. Both Robin and Altina will have their Mana reserves depleted after that, so you should rest. Yhilin Preparations Prepare Yhilin for invasion (3 sticks). Neutralize House Jade: Talk with Megail in the Outskirts early, as she leaves once you make much progress on any quest. Getting her insight on how to attack and weaken this House lets you copy a Jade head scribe. Visit the Clearinghouse to pick your objectives. The number of targets that you can copy will vary by the level of Trin's affection and whether you already used a slot copying the bank clerk. Visit the Secrets page to learn their locations. It's already known that some of your choices have an impact in your Yhilin controlSee the references on the Investment page for more details., and more consequences will probably show later. Assist the poorest section of the city: Talk twice with the (elected!) Elder of the Elves in the Lower City. If Simon never fucked Altina she will leave the party forever and so you should save this quest for last! If your Altina is a cockwhore, talk with the barman at the Kingsmen's bar in the west. If she's not, talk with the barman at the Queensmen's bar in the east, which has the same banner that decorates the Queen's rooms. If you haven't got Altina in your party, you can't do anything in either location. It's necessary to talk with the Elder again to mark this section as completed. Investigate House Rose: pretty straightforward and without any difficulties. It gives you access to their library (you need it for Aka's condition quest and for one of the exams in the Order's trials). Also, you can find the halfling working for House Jade (you can copy or convince her to collaborate when the Doomed King's plan explodes). Infiltrate the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy: to infiltrate their ranks you have to pass three different sets of trials. MDF is useful here. #The first one consists of three battles against magical creatures. The only one that can damage you is the Fire Ward... use ice spells. (Also if for some reason you have a ton of money you can get a Fire Charm in the magical shop near the Rose House). #The second one consists of four theoretical exams. The bottom left is a general magic knowledge exam that Robin aces. The top right (a specialized one) can be solved by Trin. The top left is about a very obscure subject, so you need to do some research in a library. Visit the Rose House and check the spotted shelves, and Robin will have no trouble. Now if you want to make a good impression, you can solve the last one, bear in mind that you need to rest before doing it. Go to the Alchemy shop in the Square, request materials (1100 Sx), and take it with Robin (potions license boosts score but isn't strictly necessary for the best reward). #The third one is another series of battles, but they are tougher. Try to essay different tactics until you beat themYou don't get a Game Over screen for losing and you gain more experience with this unusual formation.. Once you've completed the three trials you get the Order Membership Key itemBut as you're only a member of the lowest rank you don't have (yet) access to the headquarters.. Resolve House Adamant's problems: check the relevant part of the walkthrough to learn how to clean the mines and choose your side. The Gathering Survive the meeting of Incubus Kings (3 sticks). The first two parts: Participate in all the events and Investigate rivals only require that you follow the plot and use the free time to try to access the rooms of the other Incubi Kings. Find a potential member: Similar to the situation with Reval and Megail back at the Merchant Camp, the game simulates that you had two candidates (Ginasta or Balia), but in reality you can only convince the latter to join the haremAnd it only happens at the very end of this path.. Demands of the Empress Serve the Empress' interests at the Gathering (2 sticks). Begin trade negotiations with Queen Fheliel: Pretty straightforward. Just visit her suite on a free evening and talk with her, reassure her about your intentions (ha!) and fulfill your end of the bargain Sex scene with two variations.. Convince as many succubi to vote as possible: Simple, you have to gain access to the Pan Succubi CouncilThey can be found in the evenings in the bottom-left room of the Meeting Hall. by doing the event Succubus Hunt on the fifth day. Convince the organized orcs to vote: Just try to join the orc's meetingThey can be found in the evenings in the bottom-right room of the Meeting Hall. twice. The first time Orcent hesitates, so on the second try Yarra takes the matter (and other things) in her own hands. Slave of the Empress Be more than just a slave (2 sticks). Look for advantages and influence the Empress Try to balance Simon's development with charming the Empress. Try to talk to her and Chaya often and in general try to do useful things and avoid less relevant options like helping in the kitchen, using the baths or losing five days exploring the clearing. I don't think that you can fail this section, but one never knows. Train Nalili in discipline These one is easier. Just try to do as many actions as you can of those described here and you should be able to complete it by the end of the path. Improve the Palace's stagnacy You have to complete the eight office tasksSee the Walkthrough for more details. with good results AND you had to be quick during the free-roaming section at the start of the chapter. You know that you completed this goal, if after you have finished all the tasks, you're invited to an orgy when you speak with the Office Supervisor in the 2nd floor. If you don't get the invitation, maybe it's time for another playthrough in the next version, but it doesn't hurt you so badly if you don't want to replay either. Conference preparation Get ready for the conference in Ardoheim (3 sticks). Speak with Megail about finances Pretty straightforward. In function of how well you accomplished the goals in Simon's path, you will have the opportunity or not to give Megail a copy of the Orgasmic Empire's record finances. For the rest, you should have learned by now to follow her lead in business matters (or not of course). Meet Balia to discuss orcs Just an quasi-normal job interview. Both Stark and the Impaler are mentioned (Stark even has some lines), but very little else is learn about the orc breeding program. Introduce Nalili to the harem Just enjoy the cutscenes that triggers by approaching most sprites. Some are really funny. Talk with Sarai in the Cathedral When you arrive to the Outskirts, pay attention to Hilstara's warning. Talk with the three mercs and hire/influence by your own criteriaBy the tone, it sounds like the last chance to so. It also interesting (and intentional) that the hires that you do here don't appear in your Ledger.. In function of your past choices there will be different options open to you. As you don't have access to the Square area, you choices about Equipment are reduced to the Premium Steel shop for purchases and the shops in the Outskirts for sales. For investments, check all the areas available to youYou have another opportunity to do some of them if you missed them earlier and in a couple of cases advancing further on them. and later have the reunion with Sarai. Once you're finished, return to the retreat and check the new scenes (depending of your RPs choices) that your return unlocks. Visiting Ardford Balance different tasks while attending the summit in Ardford (4 sticks). Too general for this section (and version). Just a placeholder for now ;-) :-P. Arclent Summit Manipulate the summit in your favor (3 sticks). There is a detailed page that describes profusely the working and its variations there. So go there and check it out. Unpeople Investigations Meet Vhala and investigate Unpeople in Ardford (3 sticks). You will find Vhala in the Military District. The Order should have their own headquarters, but since the people as a whole don't like the Unpeople that much, they are hidden in a building with other Orders. Your visit will be brief and useless, but your behavior will be noted. When you choose to end the day, she will intrude in your room, with a spell ready to launch her forces against you. After a very tense exchange of words, the crisis is averted or at least is postponed. The potentially lethal action concludes with the compromise of Simon to help her with something impossible for an Unwoman. After the second day of the Summit, speak with Vhala again and accept her request concerning The Hole's breakout of a prisoner, called Dari. Once you're back from the Hole, you need to advance to the next day's summit meeting before you can continue investigations. After the second day's votes, you can speak with Vhala again. Now she'll give you the actual investigation quest. There are three leads she spells out for you to follow: Merchant Guild (young woman by the door who gives newbies advice), Aramite (woman at the embassy), and the Royal Retreat (speak with the chamberlain at the big table). Once you have these three, the option Look for New Leads is all that remains. Leads areYou have to do the first two before the prompt appears in the Journal. The other four are only doable if Vhala is in your party.: # Examine the deteriorated unperson in the Hole. # High Priestess Hester in the palace. (Need to have talked to her before Vote 2, so she mentions other factions trying to horn in on making Unpeople). # Tyna in the palace library. # Inquisitor in Cathedral. # Inquisitor in Holy Knights of Ardford. (Only if you've researched secrecy spells). # Merchant guild bartender. (Ask for records if you are a member of the guild). Once you have checked the three leads (Royal Retreat, Merchant Guild, Aramite Embassy), accompany Vhala to her headquarters a new step appears: Investigate the Unforge. You will need to wait until the summit voting is completely over before Vhala will take you to this dungeon. Completing this dungeon will allow the Royal Retreat trial that should end Chapter 2. Givini in Ardoheim Improve the lives of Givini refugees (1 sticks). You get this quest by talking with the Givini representative in the embassies building. He is not very kind, but he has very few motives to be. After a brief chat with him, you receive the errand of helping some poor refugees to clean the basement of their humble home. You will find the building in the south part of the Merchant District. It has a light signal on its roof, if you have troubles locating it. Although the attic is free of monsters, you find a Magical Rift there. The monsters in the first floor deal more damage that random monsters in previous parts of the game. The second floor is too difficult to describe... Dialogue between Aka and Simon: Once you have cleared the two basement floors, speak with the Givini in the attic and you will learn about the former owner of the warehouse. Talk with the Givini merchant in the Guild Merchant building. Return to the ware house and take the broken mirror, return to the Guild Merchant and talk with the Givini merchant again. You'll get a really nice Givini Pin (duh!). Talk with the ambassador (and pay attention to Qum's cute observations). If you have get the mirror to the Givini merchant, the words will be slightly kinder, but the result will be the same. The Knights of Sx Assist the city Sx's defenses. (1 sticks). In your visit to the Guard quarters you will have the opportunity to learn more about how the Sx is used to defend cities. It seems that various groups have forgotten that the city's defenses needs Sx, not ProN. So the sergeant request you to distribute three letters to three institutions: #Merchant's Guild: of the four people behind the counters, your guy is the old one (bottom left). #The Church: in Ivala's Bank, the guy in the right counter. #King's administration: the Tax Collector in the room below the library. Once you have delivered all the letters, you can speak with the sergeant again. He will request your help again but this time is to clean up a mini dungeon. In general you shouldn't have any trouble, but it's worth to mention that the top static monster is a Boss one. You get 5000 Sx for your efforts. Magical Rifts Scour Ardford for rifts in magical fields. (1 sticks) Sister Beatrice in the Ardford cathedral asks Robin to smooth out some weird distortions in the magical field that can be found all over the city. By that time you have probably encountered some of them, but Robin doesn't want to interfere until the Sister requests your help. To close a rift, simply interact with it, but be careful - in some cases this triggers a fight with demons.Events are triggered by the second (fight), fifth (conversation) and seventh (fight) rifts closed (Source.) There are nine rifts: # Palace's Atrium. # Next to the building opposite to the Blademaster's Guild. # Attic in Givini warehouse. # Two houses to the left of the Sanitation's Mage Guild. # Naval Guild. # Top-left corner of the Sx Defences dungeon. # Below the building opposite to Yhilini Embassy. # In the Holy Knights of Ardford building, accessible only after you start the Unpeople Investigations quest, as you need Vhala in your party to enter. # In the Royal Retreat, accessible under the same conditions as above. That means that it becomes impossible to complete the quest if you forget to close the last two rifts before concluding your business with Vhala. The entry in the Quest menu has a counter ("Disturbances smoothed: ''") that allows you to check your progress. Robin doesn't think that it's a priority for the group's goals (in any case, it adds hidden Ardoheim/Religion stats), but the truth is that it gives us a nice optional boss. No special rewards from Sister Beatrice, but you have done the Right ThingTM. Steamy Encounters ''Investigate a noble infidelity claim. (1 sticks). Just pretty straightforward. Read the central flier in the Silver Stump's billboard, talk with the bartender, visit the location when you want and check first the left building and later the right one. Once you have completed the request, talk with the bartender for your reward: 3000 Sx. Chapter 3 Conquerer Linked to the next quest. Nothing special to do here. Govern Yhilin Work on the many tasks involving running a country (3 sticks) Decide policy with the ambassador Just summon the Ambassador in the throne room (interact with the blinking light in the throne). That also unlocks the next quest. Get official sanction from the Empress That is done very late in the game. You just have to interact with the purple orb in your room. Stabilize the economy with Megail This section is marked as done after you have finished the Economy Recovery quest. Rebuild army with Balia Talk with Balia in her room in the Suspicious Tunnels to unlock her quest and complete it. Policy Decisions Bring the ambassador on board (2 sticks) Start by summoning your old acquaintance, the ambassador sent to the Ardford Summit, in the throne room. After you finish the conversation with him, talk with Megail again and summon the Noble Liaison. After you have distributed some funds in the house of Petitions, you can choose if you want to increase your control over the nobility, by destining a part of the kingdom budget to that end. Just talk with the Liaison to do that. Economy Recovery Work with Megail to establish control of the economy (2 sticks) You shouldn't forget to visit the House of Petitions to fund a few projects, as Megail suggests/orders. Finish off House Jade Go with Megail to the House Jade clearinghouse and talk with everyone there. Once you had done that, you can take the mercenaries and the Jade Ward: not specially complex, but if you're having any troubles, it's weak against Ice so Robin & Altina help a lot. Find a succubus trader You will find her in the Slums. Discuss personal business with Megail This one unlocks itself automatically once you have finished with House Jade. Orc Development Assist Balia in rebuilding and improving the army. (2 sticks) Set up a breeding chamber Once you have unlocked this quest by talking with Balia, don't forget to talk with Yarra about the breeding chamber. Find at least three seed orcs You only need three but you can find as much as six: *Orc doing laundry in the Palace: in the room where the secret tunnel exit used to be. *Left guard orc in the Palace's antechamber. *Orc in the Jade House's clearinghouse (he is alone). *Orc in the outskirts, in front of the closed shops. *Orc in the Miner's Junction (not the guard). *Orc in the Slums (on the roof of a building). Design a new orc prototype When you return to Balia after you've collected the seed orcs, she will report the current characteristics of your orc prototype. The best possible result that you can get is: * Strength: 8 * Intelligence: 7 * Discipline: 7 If Robin hasn't done the Orc Research yet, you have to choose which of the three Balia should improve. Otherwise, you have an additional option: to evolve them (marked as Other in the menu). This last one is probably the optimal one, although we can't be sure yet. Matters of Faith Assist Sarai with religious matters (2 sticks) Pretty straightforward. Sarai requests that you locate the leaders of three other religions. You can find them: *The Lustlord representative is at the Miner's Junction. *The Mother representative is in the Slums. *The Goddess of Magic cult is operating more openly in the Slums. To ensure their cooperation, you need to fight off a few waves of summoned demons, with an optional last wave of extra-strong demons. Magical Affairs Decide research and resolve magical problems alongside Robin (2 sticks) Choose which of the two research topics still available you want to do next. The trials unlocked to you are theoretical in nature so there is no difficult fights for now. Rick's Family Find Rick's parents or relatives (2 sticks) It's unlocked by talking with the lonely child outside of the Cathedral. Aka convinces Simon to look for his relatives. Whether you find them depends on the effects of the battle on Yhilin: * The dad is inside the Archon Inn in the Merchant Quarter (unless the population has been devastated). * The mum is walking around aimlessly in the Slums (unless the slum shops have been destroyed). * The uncle can be found in the Square (only if the mother and/or father are dead, and the Square has not been closed). If you reunite Rick with one of his parents, you will receive a Cracked Pin, or a Heirloom Pin if you find both. Forging Ties Help Yarra find succubi and humans who might be interested in each other. (2 sticks) Talk with Yarra in the Palace to unlock it. As of version 0.19, it's not finished yet - you won't be able to find more than 6 people and the quest won't be marked as completed. * Succubus in the Palace's kitchen. * Doubtful Succubus in the Court. * Old woman ogling the succubi in the Slums. * Black-haired Succubus in House Rose area. * Guard on the right side at the gates of Ari-Yhilina (Outskirts) * Blue haired woman in the Merchant Quarter. Save the Queens Find a way to cure both queens (3 sticks) This is the main plot quest for this part of the game. At the entrance to Darghelon, just approach the gate, then talk to the elven diplomat when you are ready to enter. You will be brought to the Gryndine River, where you get to ask around before meeting the queens. It pays off to be thorough, so just try talking to everyone. :) After that, just approach the central platform to meet the queens. A short cutscene shows Lynine and Orilise arguing on a bridge. After that, you'll have to talk to each of them (Lynine is in the north on the west side, Orilise - in the south on the east side) and then choose which one of them should help you break the spell. Before doing that though you may want to start the Healing Butterfly quest. Whatever your choice is, you are then transported to the Twisted Glen. Sparkles mark the ingredients necessary for the spell and other valuable stuff. Some captured succubi are held behind purity wards in the center of the map. In the south-western corner you will find Iris and other succubi hiding under an illusion. She asks you to rescue the prisoners. * If you've chosen Orilise, just talk to their guard (again). * If you've chosen Lynine, he will refuse to let them go. Talk to his commander (the only other elf on the map). Return to Iris. The succubi are exhausted and need replenishment (read: an orgy). After they leave, you'll find some more ingredients in their camp. Once you have enough ingredients, you can leave the map and return to the river. Talk to whoever showed you the glen and they'll give you a reward - a Sylvan Gauntlet (Lynine) or a Sylvan Glove (Orilise). This will also trigger the cutscene that ends the quest. Healing Butterfly Assist a woman making a potion for her sick brother. (1 stick) This quest is available only during the Save the Queens quest. It's triggered by talking to an elf woman directly west of the queens' platform who appears after you've talked to the queens. You need to find a key ingredient for the potion, a blue-winged butterfly. The butterfly can be found in the Twisted Glen, in the south-western corner of Iris' camp. You have to deliver it to the woman before finishing the main quest by talking to Lynine/Orilise. The reward is Aka affection. References Category:Guides